The Flu Sucks
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Kagome gets the flu and Inuyasha shows a softer side no one knew he had.Sorry if this sucks but it's my first. Please R&R no Flames. I'm hoping to finish soon!
1. Poor Kagome‘s Got The Flu

The flu sucks

**Chap.1 Poor Kagome's Got The Flu**

" Come on Kagome, pick up the pace," Inuyasha growled as he glared at Kagome, who was lagging behind the group.

" I'm coming," Kagome said tiredly readjusting the backpack on her shoulder before dragging her feet a little faster. Sango noticed Kagome's unusually slow pace and slowed down to see what was wrong.

" Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked in concern.

" Yeah I'm fine Sango, I'm just a little tired," Kagome said shifting her backpack again.

" You're sure you're all right?" Sango asked just to make sure.

" Yes I'm sure but thanx for worrying about me," Kagome said giving Sango a small smile.

" That's what friends are for," Sango said softly giving Kagome a small hug; Kagome gave Sango a small smile of her appreciation. Sango smiled back before Inuyasha interrupted.

" Come on you two pick up the pace," He growled glaring at both of them.

" Sorry Inuyasha I'll pick it up," Kagome said quietly again shifting her bag.

Inuyasha's concern finally pushed through his pride and he walked back to Kagome.

" Hey, is your backpack too heavy?" He asked in an attempted annoyed tone.

" No it's fine," Kagome said quietly shifting her bag once more.

" Kagome don't lie to me," Inuyasha said in a firm but concerned tone.

" Fine it's a little heavy," Kagome admitted tiredly not wanting to argue.

" I'll take it"

" If you want"

Kagome took her backpack off her shoulder and it almost pulled her to the ground but Inuyasha steadied her then took it from her.

" Thanx Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

" Feh just keep walking," Inuyasha said as he started to walk again.

An hour later Kagome was still lagging behind. She picked up her pace just enough to get to Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, I don't feel very good," Kagome mumbled before running over to a tree and puking. Inuyasha was by her side instantly. When Kagome was finished she leaned back on Inuyasha and looked up at him.

" Inuyasha, can we please stop and rest? I really don't fee good," Kagome whimpered not wanting to make him mad.

" As soon as we get to the village we'll stop," Inuyasha said softly.

He gently pulled Kagome to her feet and they started walking again.

When Inuyasha noticed half an hour later that Kagome was still lagging behind he walked back to her and without a word and picked her up then started walking again. Kagome only leaned her head against his shoulder and tiredly whispered a " Thanx' before drifting off to sleep.

Sango looked back at them and smiled until Inuyasha noticed and glared at her. Seeing she had been caught Sango turned back around.

An hour or so later they came to Kaede's village. Inuyasha immediately took Kagome into Kaede's hut and sat down with her in his lap.

When Kaede didn't came back fifteen minutes later Inuyasha started to get impatient and bored until he felt Kagome move in his lap. He looked down at her just as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

" Where are we?" Kagome asked sleepily.

" We're in Kaede's hut," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome decided that since Inuyasha was worried about her is was safe to whine a bit.

" I don't feel good," Kagome whined like a little kid as she cuddled up to Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha felt her forehead then his own.

" I think you have a fever," He said softly as he wrapped her arms around her. Kagome shivered.

" I'm kinda cold. Could you please get me a blanket from my bag?" Kagome said quietly.

" O.K." Inuyasha said sweetly. He reached beside him and pulled her bag closer before pulling a blanket out and wrapping it around Kagome.

" Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled before cuddling closer to his chest and falling asleep.

Kagome awoke an hour or so later and looked up at Inuyasha.

" I don't feel good," Kagome whimpered," I think I'm gonna puke."

Kagome pushed herself out pf Inuyasha's arms and ran out of the hut and over to some bushes before puking violently. Inuyasha out to her side. When she was finished Kagome looked over at him.

" Are you O.K.?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly concerned tone.

" No. I don't feel good and my head hurts," Kagome whined," and I'm dizzy"

" Let's get you inside," Inuyasha said gently picking her up and carrying her back into the hut.

He sat down and placed Kagome in his lap then pulled the blanket back around her.

" Do you have anything in your bag the will make you feel better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Yes. If you pull my bag over here I can get it," Kagome said tiredly.

" O.K. ," Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome's backpack over to her.

" Thanx," Kagome said in the same tired tone before rummaging through her bag for some Advil and Gravol. Once she found what she was looking for she grabbed a bottle of water and set it in her lap while she opened the bottles of medicine and took a tablet from each. She popped one of the tablets into her mouth then opened the bottle of water and took a sip to swallow it down; she did the same with the other tablet before putting her medicine away, setting the bottle of water down and cuddling up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to gently rub her back until she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up a while later and immediately groaned and clenched her stomach.

" Are you O.K.?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

" N-no . . . m-my . . . t-tummy . . .h-hurts," Kagome mumbled as she started to cry.

" What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha asked in concern wanting to help but not knowing how too.

" I don't know just make it stop," Kagome sobbed.

" Well I don't know o to make it stop," Inuyasha said in an annoyed yet concerned tone.

" It hurts really bad Inuyasha. Please make it stop,"

Kagome started to rock back and forth still clenching her stomach. Inuyasha stopped her rocking then picked her up as he stood.

" Calm down," He said softly," Take a few deep breaths"

Kagome did as Inuyasha told her. She slowly started to calm down.

" You calmer now?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded.

" Does your stomach still hurt?"

Kagome answered his question by scrunching up again and clenching her stomach.

" Owww . . . It hurts even worse. Inuyasha," Kagome screech as tears started to stream down her face.

Inuyasha sat back down and set her in his lap. He held her close with one hand and grabbed her sleeping bag with the other. He laid it out then set Kagome on top of it.

" O.K. we'll try this again. Calm down," Inuyasha said softly," Now deep breaths"

Kagome took a few deep breaths and started to calm down.

" You calm now?"

Kagome nodded.

" Hand by your sides"

" Why?"

" Just do it"

"O.K."

Kagome put her hands by her side. Inuyasha pulled the blanket up to her waist then slowly started to rub her stomach.

" Feel better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome started to nod then shook her head and shot outside to the bushes before puking. Inuyasha run out to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder to support her shaking form. When she finally finished puking Kagome turned around and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest as she started to sob.

" Shh. Shh. Kagome calm down," Inuyasha said softly starting to rub her back.

Kagome was starting to calm down when a cramp hit her. She clenched her stomach and started to sob harder.

" Ow. . . I-Inuyasha. . . I-I . . . w-wanna . . .g-go. . .h-home," Kagome sobbed.

" I'll take you home but first you have to calm down," Inuyasha said gently moving her arms and starting to rub her stomach.

Kagome started to calm down as the pain in her stomach ebbed away.

" O.K. you calm now?" Inuyasha asked still softly rubbing her stomach.

Kagome nodded.

" You think you can walk or do you need me to carry you?"

" I don't know," Kagome said tiredly.

" You wanna try standing?"

" O.K."

Inuyasha let Kagome down so she could stand. Kagome stood up straight only to lean on Inuyasha and clench his Kimono.

" Everything's spinning and my head hurts," Kagome whimpered.

" Well I guess I'm carrying you," Inuyasha said softly picking Kagome back up and walking into the hut. He sat down then put Kagome down beside him and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

" You sit there while I pack your stuff up. OK," Inuyasha said softly.

" OK," Kagome said quietly pulling the blanket closer around her.

Inuyasha put all of Kagome's things back in her bag then hoisted it over his shoulder and picked Kagome up.

" You warm enough?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Yeah," Kagome said tiredly cuddling closer to Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha we should tell everyone else we're going back,"

" OK," Inuyasha said walking into the village.

After a few minutes he found Sango.

" Hey Sango," Inuyasha called trying not to wake a now sleeping Kagome.

Sango turned around and spotted Inuyasha and Kagome. She ran over to them.

" Poor Kagome," Sango said placing a hand a Kagome's forehead.

" Yeah she's really sick. She asked me tell you we're going back. Could you please tell Miroku and Shippo? I don't want to Keep Kagome out much longer," Inuyasha asked.

" Sure I let them Know," Sango said softly, " you'd better go get Kagome home.

Inuyasha nodded before heading toward the well.

About half an hour later Inuyasha was at the well. He jumped in carefully. He didn't wanna drop Kagome.

Kagome woke up at the sudden rush of air around her. She clenched Inuyasha's haori and cuddled closer to him.

" Inuyasha. I don't feel good. I'm really dizzy," Kagome said tightening her grip on his haori. Inuyasha pulled her closer.

" It's OK, we're almost there," Inuyasha said softly.

About a minute later they were at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time. Inuyasha carefully jumped out of the well and walked out of the mini shrine. He walked over to the front door and turned the knob, finding it unlocked, and walked in. Finding no one home he walked into the living room and dropped Kagome's bag before sitting down on the couch with Kagome I his lap. She was still wake and clenching his haori.

" You feel OK?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" No. I'm still dizzy and my head hurt," Kagome whimpered.

" You wanna go up to your room?"

" Uh-Huh"

"OK"

Inuyasha slowly stood up then grabbed Kagome's bag and made his way up to her room. Once he was in her room he pulled back the comforter on her bed and laid her down then pulled the covers over her.

"Inuyasha can you go into my bag a grab a pair of PJ's for me?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"OK," Inuyasha said sweetly.

He went over to Kagome's bag and rummaged through it until he found what he thought were PJ's.

" These?" Inuyasha asked holding up a long sleeved top with bunnies on it and matching pants.

" Yep," Kagome answered quietly.

Inuyasha brought them over to her then helped her sit up.

" Can you help me get them on?" Kagome asked tiredly.

" Um…uh sure," Inuyasha stuttered as he blushed.

Kagome lifted her arms up and Inuyasha gently pulled her shirt over her head then slipped her PJ top on. He held her up when she stood up and slipped her skirt off and slipped her PJ bottoms on. Kagome sat back down on her bed and undid her bra then slipped it off. She laid back down and pulled her comforter closer around her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome's bed until she woke up half an hour later.

" Inuyasha take me to the washroom I think I'm gonna puke," Kagome said clamping one hand over her mouth and clenching her stomach.

" OK," Inuyasha said gently picking her up and heading for the washroom.

He set her down in front of the toilet and sat down beside her. Kagome bent over the toilet and started puking violently. Inuyasha sat be her side and held her shoulders to steady her as her body shook with each gag.

Five minutes later Kagome sat back thinking she finished puking.

" You finished now?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome started to nod then shook her head and bent back over the toilet.

A Few minutes later Kagome leaned back and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" You OK now?" Inuyasha asked softly as he started to rub Kagome's back.

" I think so," Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. Kagome started to close her eyes and relax when a cramp rippled through her causing her to scrunch up and clench her stomach.

" Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Inuyasha it hurts make it stop," Kagome screeched as tears started to stream down her face,

Inuyasha pulled her close and tried to move her arms but found she was clenching to hard. He picked Kagome up and took her back to her room then sat down on her bed and started rubbing her back.

" Calm down, calm down. It's OK," Inuyasha said softly.

" No. . . It's. . .Not," Kagome sobbed.

" I wanna make it better but you have to calm down,"

" B-but. . . I-it. . . H-hurts,"

" I know just unclench a little. Please,"

" O-OK,"

Kagome loosened her grip on her stomach and let Inuyasha move her arms. She cuddled closer to him as he lifted her shirt a little and started to gently rub her stomach. Kagome slowly fall asleep.

When Kagome awoke an hour later Inuyasha was still rubbing her stomach. She tired to sit up a little but ended up leaning more on Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha I'm really dizzy," Kagome murmured, " The room's spinning"

" Close your eyes and go back to sleep," Inuyasha said softly.

" OK,"

Kagome closed her eyes and slowly started to doze off.

Inuyasha made sure Kagome was asleep before lying her down in her bed and covering her up. He felt her forehead finding it extremely hot. He got a facecloth and damped it then placed it on Kagome's forehead before going downstairs to get something to eat.

Kagome woke up and hour later and sat up a little too fast. She laid back down then tried to sit up a little slower. After she was successfully upright Kagome slowly swung her feet over the side of her bed and tried to stand. Her first attempt ended with her sitting back on her bed. Kagome tried again and shakily stood up. She slowly made her way down the stairs and then into the kitchen, Kagome was almost to the table when she collapsed. Inuyasha heard her hit the floor and ran to her side. He gently pulled her into his lap.

" Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone.

" No. I don't feel good and my back starting to hurt," Kagome whined.

" Come on. I'll take you back upstairs and massage your back. K?"

" OK,'

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to her room then gently sat her down and sat behind her before starting to massage her back.

" Better?" He asked softly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled quietly.

" Good"

Inuyasha kept massaging Kagome's back until she stiffened up and almost screamed then started crying. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you," Inuyasha said softly.

" I-it . . . wasn't . . . you,' Kagome sniffled, " A-a . . . S-sharp . . .pain . . . just . . . shot . . . through . . . M-my . . . B-back. I-it . . . really . . . hurt,"

Kagome finished talking before starting to sob harder into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha started gently rubbing Kagome's back.

" Calm down, calm down it's OK," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome started to calm down until a cramp hit her.

"Ow. It. . . hurts. M-make . . . it. . . stop," Kagome sobbed as she clenched her stomach.

" O Kagome, Not again. Calm down. Please,' Inuyasha said softly as he started to rub Kagome's back again.

" B-but. . . it. . . hurts," Kagome sobbed.

" I know it hurts and I wanna make it better but you have to calm down," Inuyasha said softly.

He tried to move her arms but she clenched even harder.

" Kagome please calm down so I can help," Inuyasha said softly, " Please"

" O-OK,"


	2. Default Chap

Default chap.

I know you all want me to post the chapter so this will be as short and sweet as possible.

If you're wondering Kagome's cramps are a symptom of the flu and probably one of the reasons she's throwing up. ( I'm a medical junky…I know everything…wait not everything but close to) This is set after Inuyasha and Kagome realize they love each other but Inuyasha still doesn't really want to show it around everyone. Just for you info here are the symptoms of the flu:

Vomiting

Diarrhea

Abdominal cramps

Fever

poor appetite

body aches

fatigue

headache

and there may be a few more but I can't find my original reference.

Well I guess that's it for now.

Oh yeah I should have the second chap up by Friday.


	3. Mrs Higurashi is home and to the Rescue

12

**Chap. 2 Mrs. Higurashi home to the rescue**

She unclenched a little and let Inuyasha rub her stomach. Kagome was almost asleep when Inuyasha stopped rubbing.

" Why did you stop?" Kagome asked sleepily.

" O, sorry I just thought I heard something," Inuyasha said softly as he started to rub Kagome's stomach again.

Kagome closed her eyes and started to doze off when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and sat up as much as she could. She heard her named called again and recognized the voice.

" Inuyasha can you take me downstairs? My mom's home," Kagome said sleepily.

" Sure," Inuyasha said sweetly.

He stood up and made his way downstairs with Kagome. When they got down stairs they found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen putting away groceries.

" Inuyasha, please put me down," Kagome said softly.

" You sure you can walk?" Inuyasha asked.

" I'll manage,"

" O.K."

Inuyasha let Kagome down and walked behind her as she walked shakily over to her mom just in case she passed out or something. Kagome walked to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck.

" Mom," Kagome said happily.

" Oh Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said in surprise.

" Mom I'm so glad you're home. I don't feel good," Kagome said in a pouty voice.

" Oh Sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi as she felt Kagome's forehead," You're burning up"

" I know I've also got cramps, my back hurts, I'm sick to my stomach and I'm dizzy. Inuyasha's been taking care of me. He's good at it too."

" That's good. It's nice to know you have someone to take care of you when you're this sick" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at Inuyasha.

" Yeah"

" Kagome, you should go back to bed," Inuyasha said softly.

" O.K." Kagome said softly.

" You want me to carry you or do you wanna walk?"

" Can you carry me please? I don't think I can walk all the way up there"

" O.K."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up then carried her back to her room and laid her down. He was about to pull her comforter over her when Kagome sat up and looked at him.

" Inuyasha, my back still hurts," Kagome whined tiredly.

" Do you want me to rub it for you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" O.K." Kagome said sleepily as she laid back down and rolled onto her stomach so Inuyasha could rub her back.

Inuyasha started gently rubbing Kagome's back and Kagome started to fall asleep. Kagome was almost asleep when a cramp rippled through her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she rolled on to her stomach as she clenched her stomach.

" Inuyasha, T-The . . . C-Cramps . . . are . . . B-Back," Kagome said as tears started to stream down her face.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and cradled her in his arms.

" Calm down I can make it better," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome allowed him to move her arms and rub her stomach.

Inuyasha got worried when Kagome didn't calm down like she usually did.

" Kagome are you O.K.?" He asked softly.

" No the cramps aren't going away," Kagome whined," Can you please take me to my mom"

" O.K."

Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome downstairs and into living room where Mrs. Higurashi sat on the couch reading. She looked up for her book when her heard Kagome groan.

" O, Kagome what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in concern.

" C-cramps." Kagome mumbled," and th-they . . . h-hurt . . . really . . . b-bad"

" I've been rubbing her stomach when she gets them and they usually go away be this time they didn't," Inuyasha explained.

" Can you please sit with her and try to calm her down while I go get the hot water bottle?" Mrs. Higurashi asked almost pleading.

" Sure"

" Thank you!"

Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen and filled the kettle up then plugged it in and started looking for the hot water bottle.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch with Kagome I his lap and started gently rubbing her back.

" I-Inuyasha . . . m-make . . . it . . . st-stop" Kagome mumbled as tears started to stream down her face again.

" Calm down and try not to think about it," Inuyasha said softly.

" B-but . . . I-it . . . h-hurts" Kagome sobbed," An-and . . . I'm . . . c-cold"

Inuyasha took his haori off and wrapped it around Kagome then pulled her close.

" Better?" He asked softly.

Kagome nodded.

" Good. Now please calm down?"

" B-but . . . I-it . . . h-hurts"

" I know that. Just calm down so I can help"

" B-but . . . I-it . . . "

Inuyasha cut Kagome off before she could finish the complaint that seemed to be her favorite.

" . . . hurts. I know. Just unclench a little so I can help"

" F-fine"

Kagome loosened her grip on her stomach and let Inuyasha move her arms and rub her stomach. She notice the cramps start to ease up and cuddled closer to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Within minutes Kagome was asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi came back into the living room five minutes later carrying the hot water bottle. She smiled when she saw Kagome asleep in Inuyasha arms. She sat down on the couch beside Inuyasha and handed him the hot water bottle.

" What's this for?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

" It's a hot water bottle. Place it no Kagome's stomach, it should help with her cramps," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

Inuyasha did as he was told then pulled Kagome a bit closer.

" I should probably put Kagome to bed," Inuyasha whispered.

" O.K. goodnight,"

" Night"

Inuyasha carefully stood up then took Kagome up to her room.

Gently laid her down on her bed then made sure the hot water bottle was still on her stomach before pulling her comforter over her and settling down beside the bed for the night so he could keep an eye on Kagome.

When Kagome woke the next morning she noticed the hot water bottle was still warm. Happy that her cramps were gone but still sleepy Kagome rolled onto her side to get comfortable and came face to face with a pair of twitching white ears. She gently touched one and started softly rubbing it. Inuyasha opened his eyes and started to turn around. Kagome released his ear and slowly sat up.

" You feeling better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" A bit," Kagome said sleepily.

" You wanna try eating something?"

" I don't know . . . "

" How about just some soup?"

" O.K."

Kagome slowly moved her comforter and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She stuck her hand out then looked up at Inuyasha and batted her eyelashes at him. He got the message and took her hand then gently pulled her to her feet. As soon as Kagome was standing she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha waist and hugged him.

" Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome screeched happily," For everything"

" Um . . . you're welcome," Inuyasha said still a little stunned.

All of a sudden Kagome released Inuyasha 's waist and clenched his kimono.

" I-Inuyasha . . . T-the . . . R-room's . . . spinning," Kagome mumbled," And I'm . . . d-dizzy"

" O.K. let's go down stairs and get cold cloth for your head," Inuyasha said softly as he picked Kagome up and headed toward the stairs.

" O.K."

Inuyasha carried Kagome down stairs and into the living room then sat down on the couch and set her in his lap. Mrs. Higurashi, who was sitting on the couch reading, looked up at them. Kagome had her eyes closed trying to ignore the dizziness and her head was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Did you two sleep well last night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled quietly.

" That's good," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling," Do you need anything?"

" Kagome would like to try and eat something," Inuyasha said softly," and she needs a cold cloth for her head. I think her fever flared up 'cause she dizzy"

" Yes really dizzy. A cold cloth would be nice," Kagome mumbled.

" O.K. I'll get you a cold cloth. What would you like to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" Chicken noodle soup please," Kagome mumbled quietly.

" O.K."

Mrs. Higurashi left to get Kagome a cloth for her head and start the soup.

Kagome was half asleep in Inuyasha's arms when a cramp hit her. Her eyes shot open and she clenched her stomach.

" I-Inuyasha. T-the . . . C-cramps . . . are . . . b-back . . . and . . . th-they . . h-hurt" Kagome screeched as tears started to stream down her face.

" O Kagome again," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome was able to manage a nod before she completely burst into tears.

Inuyasha started to gently rub Kagome's back as he stood up and headed up stairs and into Kagome's room. He grabbed the hot water bottle off of her bed and noticed it was still warm. He gently moved Kagome's arms and placed it on her stomach then headed back down stairs. As the heat started to work it's magic Kagome got calmer and calmer. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and Kagome cuddled closer to him. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

When Mrs. Higurashi came in 10 minutes later Kagome was completely asleep and snoring softly. She set the bowl of soup on the coffee table then walked over and gently placed the cloth on Kagome's hot forehead.

" She must but really tired," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" She had a little cramp episode," Inuyasha said quietly," Musta tired her out"

" She's sleeping so peacefully. I would hate to wake her,"

" Yeah but she should still eat something"

" You're right. Would you like to wake her?"

"O.K."

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently shook her.

" Kagome wake up," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome tiredly opened her eyes.

" Huh?" Kagome mumble sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

" Your soup's ready," Inuyasha said softly.

"O.K."

Kagome sat up and yawned before picking the bowl of soup up off the table and sipping it slowly.

After a few minutes Kagome put the still half full bowl back down on the table and cuddled up to Inuyasha closing her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the cloth and placed it back on Kagome's forehead then felt the hot water bottle. When she found it almost cold she gently picked it up off of Kagome's stomach.

" I'm going to go heat this up again just incase Kagome needs it later," Mrs. Higurashi whispered softly.

" O.K. I'm gonna take Kagome back to her room and put her to bed," Inuyasha whispered as he stood up.

" All right I'll bring it up"

Inuyasha nodded before heading up stairs.

When he reached Kagome's room he walked in and gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled her comforter over her and sat down beside the bed.

Kagome woke a little while later to find Inuyasha sitting on her desk chair watching her.

" You feeling any better?" He asked softly.

" No" Kagome said sleepily.

" Then you should go back to sleep," Inuyasha said softly.

" Can I sit in your arms? Please. You're warmer then my bed," Kagome asked in a cute but tired tone.

" OK," Inuyasha said softly, " but at least let me wrap the blanket around you. I don't want you getting any sicker."

" OK"

Inuyasha picked her up and gently wrapped the blanket around her as he sat down on her bed and pulled her close.

" You warm enough?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome said before drifting off to sleep.

Mrs. Higurashi came up a few minutes later and softly knocked on the door.

" Yeah?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Mrs. Higurashi slowly opened the door and walking over to the bed.

" Here's the hot water bottle," she said softly handing Inuyasha the hot water bottle then looking down at Kagome. Inuyasha took the hot water bottle before answering Mrs. Higurashi's unasked question.

" Kagome wake up a couple of minutes ago and I asked if she was feeling better. She said no so I told her she should go back to sleep then she asked if she could sleep in my arms 'cause I'm warmer. I agreed only if she let me wrap her up so she didn't get sicker."

" She must be exhausted," Mrs. Higurashi said softly as she moved the cloth and gently felt Kagome's forehead.

" Her fever's gone down," She Said smiling.

" That's good," Inuyasha said softly.

" Mmmhmm. I'm going to go back downstairs. I'll be in the living room if you need me,"

" OK"

Mrs. Higurashi went back downstairs and started reading again.

Kagome woke up 20 minutes later and started crying into Inuyasha's chest.

" Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in concern, not liking it that Kagome was crying.

" Ow…my…ow…ow," Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

" Kagome I can't understand you. Calm down," Inuyasha said as he started to rub her back.

" M-my…b-back…h-hurts…an-and…m-my…head…" Kagome couldn't finish before sobbing harder.

" Kagome please stop crying. I hate it when you cry,"

" B-but…"

" Kagome what hurts?"

" M-my … b-back… an-and…m-my…h-head…an-and…m-my…t-tummy"

" OK"

Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome up a bit so she was almost completely upright then moved the blanket and placed the hot water bottle gently on her stomach then pulled the blanket back up and held Kagome close again. Kagome just kept sobbing into Inuyasha's chest.

" Shhh. Shhh. Kagome calm down. Please," Inuyasha said softly as he started to rub her back again.

Once the heat kicked in Kagome calmed down and was only sniffling but still snuggled close to Inuyasha.

" Your head still hurt?"

" Uh-huh"

" What do you need me to get?"

" In my bag sniff the little white bottle sniff with the green sniff label," Kagome said quietly.

" OK. Will you be OK if I put you on the bed?"

" Uh-Uh"

" You wanna come with me?"

" Uh-Uh"

" Kagome you're being unreasonable"

" I don't feel good"

" I know and I wanna help but if you be unreasonable I can't"

" No. Inuyasha I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna puke"

" OK. I'll take you to the bathroom"

Inuyasha carefully got up and took Kagome to the bathroom. He gently set her down in front of the toilet then sat behind her and started rubbing her back. Kagome immediately bent over the toilet and started puking violently.

When she finally finished Kagome quickly wiped her mouth then flung herself into Inuyasha's arms and buried her face in his chest as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and started gently rubbing her back again.

" Shhh. Shhh. Kagome calm down," Inuyasha said softly.

" I-I … d-don't …l-like …t-this," Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

" I know. I don't like this either but if you don't calm down I can't help"

" B-but…it…hurts"

" I know but I can't help if you don't calm down. Just stop crying so I can at least message your back"

" But…m-my…h-head…an-and…m-my…t-tummy…"

Inuyasha picked the hot water bottle, that had fallen on the floor, up and moved the blankets then gently placed it back on Kagome's tummy. He gently held it there with one hand and pulled her close with the other.

" OK. Calm down and let the heat work," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome started to slowly calm down and stop crying.

" There, your stomach feel better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" My sniff head still sniff hurts and sniff so does sniff my back," Kagome sniffled.

" I didn't ask about your head or your back. I asked about your stomach," Inuyasha said firmly but softly.

" My tummy doesn't hurt anymore," Kagome said softly.

" Good. Now let's get the medicine for your head then I'll massage your back. K"

" OK"

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms and carried her back to her room and over to her bag. He grabbed the bottle Kagome asked for and a bottle of water then went back to her bed and sat down with Kagome in his lap.

" Here you better get what you need 'cause I don't know what to do with this," Inuyasha said softly as he handed Kagome the little bottle.

" OK," Kagome said tiredly. She opened the bottle and took one tablet out then closed it and handed it to Inuyasha and gently took the bottle of water from him. She opened the bottle then popped the tablet into her mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of water. Kagome closed the bottle of water then set it on her nightstand and cuddled up to Inuyasha again.

" You want me to massage your back?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" OK," Kagome said tiredly.

Inuyasha sensed how tired she really was.

" Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked softly," 'cause you can take a nap then I can massage your back"

" I'm not too tired," Kagome lied.

" Kagome no lying. You need your rest especially if you're tired," Inuyasha said softly.

" OK," Kagome said as she closed her eyes and cuddled even closer to Inuyasha.

When Kagome woke up she yawned then stiffened up.

Inuyasha felt the movement in his lap and looked down at Kagome in concern.

" Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" No…m-my…b-back…h-hurts…r-really…b-bad," Kagome mumbled.

" Do you want me to massage it for you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" OK," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha gently moved Kagome from his lap to the bed right in front of him then started gently kneading her back.

After a few minutes Kagome loosened up a little.

" That feel better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled softly.

" Good"

After Kagome had completely loosened up a few minutes later, Inuyasha's hands were getting sore.

" Is that good or do you want me to keep going?" he asked softly.

" That's good," Kagome said softly, " thanx"

" You're welcome," Inuyasha said softly as he pulled Kagome close.

Kagome snuggled as close as possible to his chest and sighed contently.

" You feel any better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" A bit but I still don't feel 100," Kagome said quietly.

" I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better"

" Thanx"

" You want something to eat or drink?"

" I don't think I can keep anything down but some water would be nice"

" OK"

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle of water off Kagome's nightstand and handed it to her.

" Is this good or would you like it in a cup?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.

" This is fine," Kagome said softly.

Kagome took a few sips before closing it up again and setting it beside her then snuggling up to Inuyasha and closing her eyes.

" You need another nap?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome said sleepily.

" You need anything before you fall asleep?"

" Well the hot water bottle is cooling down"

" OK how about you let me put you to bed and I'll take it down to your mom"

" I guess"

" Or you could come with me"

" I think I'd rather sleep"

" OK"

Inuyasha carefully got up then gently laid Kagome down and made sure she was nicely tucked in then planted a kiss on her forehead before grabbing the hot water bottle and heading downstairs.

When he got downstairs he found Mrs. Higurashi sitting in the living room reading. He sat down beside her on the couch and she looked up at him.

" Do you need something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Um… Kagome needs this heated up again," Inuyasha said as he held up the hot water bottle.

" Oh…OK I'll get that heated right up," Mrs. Higurashi said taking the hot water bottle form Inuyasha.

" Thanx. I'm gonna go back up to Kagome"

" OK I'll bring it up"

" Thanx"

" You're welcome"

Inuyasha headed back up stairs. As he got closer to the top he could hear Kagome crying softly. He walked a little faster up the stairs and over to Kagome's room. He walked in and saw Kagome face down sobbing into her pillow. He rushed over to her side.

" Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in concern as he started rubbing her back.

" M-my…t-tummy…h-hurts…r-really bad," Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

" Oh Kagome. I thought that stopped," Inuyasha said softly as he gently picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap.

Kagome shook her head against his chest.

" Do you want me to rub your stomach?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded.

" Ok. Just stop crying. Please,"

" OK"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and started to calm down as Inuyasha started gently rubbing her tummy. She closed her eyes and snuggled close to Inuyasha.

" Better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled quietly.

" Good"

A few minutes later Kagome was fast asleep. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down in bed and tucked her in.

" Sweet dreams Kagome," Inuyasha said softly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

He made sure Kagome was warmly tucked in before heading downstairs again.

When Inuyasha got downstairs he walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Higurashi was just filling up the hot water bottle. She closed it then turned to take it up stairs and came face to face with Inuyasha.

" Oh. Here I was just going to bring this upstairs," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and handing Inuyasha the hot water bottle.

" Uh… thanx. I'll take it up to Kagome," Inuyasha said taking the hot water bottle and heading up stairs.

When he got to Kagome's room he found it empty. He was starting to panic when he heard gagging sounds coming form the washroom. Inuyasha rushed into the bathroom and found Kagome by the toilet puking her guts out. He rushed to her side and started gently rubbing her back.

When Kagome finally finished puking she wiped her face then flung her self at Inuyasha and buried her face in his chest then broke down sobbing.

" Kagome. Calm down. It's okay," Inuyasha said softly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shaking form and started gently rubbing her back.

Kagome shook her head and started crying harder.

" Come on. Crying won't make you feel better," Inuyasha said softly.

" Y-yes…I-it…w-will," Kagome sobbed.

" Do you honestly feel any better while your crying?"

" Y-yes"

" Kagome I said honestly. No lying"

" F-fine…i-it…d-doesn't"

" You gonna stop crying so I can help?"

Kagome shook her head.

" Please"

" Uh-Uh"

" Kagome I can't help if you're being unreasonable"

" I-I…d-don't…f-feel…g-good"

" You gonna puke again?"

Kagome nodded then turned around and leaned back over the toilet again. Her body shook as she started to gag. Inuyasha sat behind her and started gently rubbing her back again.

When Kagome finished puking she wiped her face and turned to burry her face in Inuyasha's chest again but Inuyasha gently grabbed her shoulders and held her away.

" No more crying. Only smiles," Inuyasha said firmly but softly.

" But…" Kagome was cut off.

" No buts. If you cry I'm not gonna help," Inuyasha said firmly.

" Fine," Kagome said flashing Inuyasha the biggest smile he had ever seen.

" OK. What do you need?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" The hot water bottle 'cause I can feel the cramps coming back, a cool cloth for my head and some medicine to settle my tummy,"

Kagome said quietly.

" Ok, here's the hot water bottle, " Inuyasha said softly handing Kagome the hot water bottle, " you go to bed and I'll get you a cloth"

" OK"

" You need me to carry you?"

" I don't' think so but you could help me up"

" OK"

Inuyasha stood up then held his hand out to Kagome. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet. Kagome teetered a bit but steadied herself with the counter.

" Maybe I should walk with you just in case," Inuyasha said softly with a look of concern on his face.

" OK if it makes you feel better," Kagome said tiredly.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and they slowly walked to Kagome's room. They walked over to her bed and Inuyasha tucked her in.

" Um…One question, where do I get the medicine for your stomach?" Inuyasha asked cluelessly.

" Go downstairs and ask my mom for some Gravol," Kagome said tiredly.

" Gravol"

" Uh-huh"

" Ok I'll be right back"

" K"

Inuyasha planted a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead then quietly closed the door and headed down to Kagome's mom.


	4. Yum! Did someone say cookies

Chap 3. Yum Did Someone Say Cookies

When Inuyasha was half way down the stairs he smelled something that smelt a lot like something Kagome brought with her once called cookies. He kept going down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi had a bowl of cookie dough on the table beside a cookie sheet and a pan of freshly baked cookies on the stove. She was rolling cookie dough into little balls and placing them on the cookie sheet. She heard sniffing and turned to see Inuyasha in the doorway.

" Oh. Hello. Would You Like one? They're fresh," Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" OK but first I have to get Kagome some medicine," Inuyasha said smiling.

" What medicine does she need?"

" She called it Gr-av-ol," Inuyasha pronounced slowly.

" Oh Gravol. OK I'll get you some," Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

She went over to one of the cupboards and grabbed a bottle from it then took one tablet out and handed it to Inuyasha.

" Does she need a glass of water?"

" No she has a bottle of water upstairs"

" OK you take that up to Kagome and get her settled then come back down and you can have a cookie"

" OK"

Inuyasha went back upstairs and over to Kagome's room then gently opened the door and walked over to Kagome. She saw him come in and sat up.

" Here take this and I'll get you a I'll get a you cool cloth," Inuyasha said softly handing Kagome the tablet.

" OK. Thanx," Kagome said sleepily as she took the tablet.

She grabbed her bottle of water and opened it then popped the tablet into her mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of water. Inuyasha grabbed the cloth off of Kagome's nightstand and went into the washroom and dampened it then rung it out and went back into Kagome's room. When he walked in Kagome was lying down again. He gently placed the cloth on her, only slightly warm, forehead then planted a kiss on her cheek and left closing the door softly behind him. Then he headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi saw him come in and motioned for him to sit down at the table while she took one cookie sheet out of the oven and popped another one in.

" Ok you want a cookie now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

Inuyasha nodded.

" Ok I'll give you one and if you like it you can have another"

" Ok"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a few cookies and joined Inuyasha at the table. She handed him one and he gladly took it.

Inuyasha munched on it happily. When he was half way through his cookie Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him.

" Would you like another one?" She asked sweetly.

" Ok,"

He kept eating while Mrs. Higurashi got him another cookie. She brought it back to the table and handed it to Inuyasha, who took it gladly.

After Inuyasha finished his cookie he sat quietly for awhile until he started to worry about Kagome.

" I'm gonna go check on Kagome. Do you have anything you'd like me to take to her?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

" If you wait a second I'll make her some tea," Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

" Ok"

Inuyasha sat patiently munching on another cookie while Mrs. Higurashi made Kagome's tea. Once she was finished making the tea she handed it to Inuyasha. He took it then headed upstairs.

When he got to Kagome's room he softly opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the night stand and gently set the cup of tea down then turned his attention to Kagome. The cloth had fallen off her forehead and onto the floor. He picked it up and before putting it back in place he gently felt her forehead. He removed his hand when Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes sleepily.

" Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Inuyasha said softly.

" That's ok," Kagome said before she yawned and sat up.

" I brought you up some tea," Inuyasha said motioning to the cup of tea on the night stand.

" Thanx"

" You want the cloth on your forehead again?"

" No I think my fever's gone but I'm still tired"

" How about you lay back down and I'll rub your back till you fall asleep"

" Ok"

Kagome took a few sips of her tea then laid down on her stomach. Inuyasha started gently rubbing her back and she closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes Kagome was asleep again.

Inuyasha went back downstairs to keep Mrs. Higurashi company and get some more cookies.

" How's Kagome feeling?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when he walked into the kitchen.

" A lot better. Her fever's gone and she says she's feeling better. She's just tired," Inuyasha said sweetly.

" That's good," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, " Would you like another cookie?"

" OK"

Inuyasha sat down at the table and Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the cookies. She was just about to sit down when a thought struck her.

" Would you like some milk to go with your cookies?" she asked sweetly.

" Milk?" Inuyasha looked clueless, " What's milk?"

" It's a drink. I'll pour you a small glass so you can try it"

" Ok"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the milk out of the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard then sat down at the table then poured some milk into the glass and handed it to Inuyasha. He took a sip and swallowed it the took another sip.

" Do you like it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Yeah. It's pretty good," Inuaysha said before finishing the the remaining milk in the glass.

" Would you like some more?"

" Ok"

Mrs. Higurashi filled Inuaysha's glass again and handed him a few cookies. Inuyasha started happily munching on his cookies and drinking his milk.

After he finished his milk and cookies Inuyasha started to get worried about Kagome again.

" I'm gonna go check on Kagome again," Inuyasha said calmly.

" Ok," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

Inuyasha got up and headed up stairs.

He was half way up the stairs when he bumped into someone. He look down to see Kagome sitting on her bottom on one of the stairs.

" Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked apologetically offering Kagome a hand.

" Yeah I'm fine," Kagome said taking his hand and flashing Inuyasha a huge smile.

Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome to her feet.

" You feeling better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Yes much better. My fever's gone, my stomach's fine now and my headaches and cramps are gone too," Kagome said happily.

" Good. You wanna go downstairs and get something to eat? Your mom made cookies"

" OK"

Inuyasha headed downstairs with Kagome at his side and they walked into the kitchen. A smile immediately spread across Kagome's face when she saw all the cookies on the counter. Mrs. Higurashi look up from the magezine she was reading when she heard foot steps then smiled when she saw Kagome's happy expression.

" I see you're feeling better," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter.

" Yes I'm felling much better," Kagome said happily.

" I don't suppose you want a cookie," Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

" Yes Please," Kagome said smiling.

" Would you like one too Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Ok," Inuyasha said happily.

" Do you two want milk to go with your cookies?

" Yes please"

" Sure"

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the table and Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" You still a little tired?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded against his chest.

" After your milk and cookies you can take a nap"

" That sounds good," Kagome said softly.

A couple minutes later Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the table and handed each of them a glass of milk and a cookie.

" Thanx," Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

" You're welcome," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome started eating their cookies and drinking their milk.


	5. Kagome's feeling better or not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!!!

Chap 4 Yay Kagome's all better or not

A few minutes later Kagome had finished her cookie and milk and was leaning on Inuyasha.

" looks like you're ready for that nap," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome nodded against his shoulder.

" ok"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and headed upstairs. When he got to Kagome's room he walked over to the bed and gently lied her down then pulled the comforter over her.

" you want me to rub your back?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Ok," Kagome said sleepily.

Inuyasha sat on the side of the bed and let Kagome roll on to her stomach before starting to rub her back. Kagome closed her eyes and dozed off.

After Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep he stopped rubbing her back and sat down beside the bed.

An hour or so later Kagome woke up. She sat up and noticed Inuyasha sitting beside her bed. She was surprised when he didn't look at her the minute she moved until she noticed he was asleep. She reached out and gently started stroking his head (A/N: like you'd stroke a puppy's head). After a few minutes Inuyasha started to purr. Kagome giggled and kept petting his head.

When she started to get tired again Kagome gently climbed out of bed and crawled into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kagome snuggled close to his chest and drifted off to dreamland.

Just after Kagome fell asleep Mrs. Higurashi came up to check on them and found the adorable scene of Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She gently closed the door and left them in peace.

When Inuyasha woke up half an hour later he was going to turn around to check on Kagome when he felt something move in his lap (A/N: no not that…mind out of gutter please!!!). He looked down and saw Kagome snuggle closer into his chest. He felt her forehead and smiled when he felt it was still normal, no fever. He reached up and grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her.

Kagome awoke to a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

" You feeling better?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.

" Huh?… yeah a lot better," Kagome said still a little dazed from sleep.

" that's good," Inuyasha said smiling one of his rare, though beautiful, smiles.

Kagome, not wanting to get up just yet, snuggled up to Inuyasha again and closed her eyes.

" Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

" Not yet. Just a little longer. Please," she opened her eyes just long enough to give him a puppy look.

" Fine just a little longer. But then we're going down stairs 'cause u need to eat something," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms back around her.

" Ok," Kagome said snuggling up to his chest.

10 minutes later Inuyasha went to get Kagome up when he noticed she was asleep. He was going to let her sleep when he remembered she needed to eat something. He gently shook her but she didn't wake up, so he shook her again.

" Come on Kagome it's time to wake up," he said softly.

" No just a few more minutes mom," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

" No Kagome time to get up now," Inuyasha said shaking her a bit harder.

" Huh?" Kagome asked sleepily as she looked up at Inuyasha.

" It's time to get something to eat," Inuyasha said softly.

" But I wanna sleep," Kagome whined.

" You need to eat something then you can sleep"

" Fine"

Inuyasha gently set Kagome down beside him then stood up and held a hand to Kagome. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Once Kagome was standing she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they headed downstairs.

They walked into the living room and sat beside Mrs. Higurashi on the couch.

" Mom can you make me some Chicken noodle soup? Please," Kagome asked yawning.

" Sure sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, " you feeling better?"

" Yeah but I'm still tired. I would be sleeping but Inuyasha said I had to eat something," Kagome said almost whining.

" Well he's right," Mrs. Higurashi said standing up."

She walked over to Inuyasha and patted his head.

" Good boy!" She said smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

" Stupid dog jokes!" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he scowled and crossed his arms.

" Inuyasha I'm tired," Kagome whined snuggling up to his chest as she sat in his lap.

" Kagome don't fall asleep on me. You can have a nap after you eat your soup," Inuyasha said softly but firmly.

" But I'm tired now," Kagome whined in a high voice.

" No naps until after you eat something," Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

" But I'm tired," Kagome whined even higher.

" Fine just a little nap," Inuyasha said covering his ears to protect them from Kagome's high pitched voice.

Kagome smiled in victory and snuggled into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close.

Mrs. Higurashi came in with Kagome's soup 10 minutes later. She smiled when she saw Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's lap again. She set the bowl of soup on the coffee table then sat down beside Inuyasha on the couch.

" I'll wake her up she can eat," Inuyasha said softly.

" Why don't you lay her down and let her wake up on her own then maybe she won't be so tired," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, " you can lay her down on the couch,"

" Ok"

Inuyasha laid her down on the couch and brushed some of her bangs away from her eyes. His fingers brushed her forehead and he was surprised to find it warmer then is should've been.

" Uh… I think Kagome has a fever again," Inuyasha said putting his whole hand on her forehead. He found it hot and started to get worried again.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over and felt Kagome's forehead frowning when she found it hot.

" I think she's relapsing," Mrs. Higurashi said frowning.

" What's relapsing mean?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

" It means something is doing a thing over again."

" Oh…so she's sick again?"

" Yep."

" Those cookies aren't gonna it very well."

" Probably not."

Just as Mrs. Higurashi finished talking Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha.

" I don't feel good anymore," Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha picked her up then sat down on the couch and held her close. Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled close to his chest.

" Inuyasha my head hurts," Kagome mumbled snuggling closer.

" Why don't you drink some of your soup. Maybe it'll help," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome shook her head.

" Come on sweetie. Inuyasha's right, it'll help," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" Uh-uh. My tummy doesn't feel good. If I have soup it'll upset it," Kagome mumbled trying to curl into Inuyasha.

" Fine. How about some water?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

" Ok. But only if it's cold," Came Kagome's sound, muffled from being smothered in Inuyasha's chest.

Mrs. Higurashi got up and grabbed one of the water bottles from the fridge. She brought it back for Kagome.

" Here sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi said opening the water bottle and handing it to Kagome.

" Thanx," Kagome mumbled taking a sip of water then setting it on the coffee table and snuggling up to Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

" Yeah," Inuyasha said looking down at her.

" My head still hurts."

" Why don't we go upstairs and you can take a nap?"

" Ok"

Inuyasha stood up carefully and headed for Kagome's room. When he got there he walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. He tucked her in and made sure she was comfy then sat down beside the bed.

Kagome tried to sleep but after 5 minutes she sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha I can't sleep," Kagome mumbled tiredly, " and I'm cold."

" How about you snuggle up in your blanket and you can sit in my lap," Inuyasha said softly.

" My head hurts more when I'm sitting up."

" Well I could get you another blanket then rub your back."

" how about you lay beside me so I can snuggle up to you."

" Um… Won't your mom mind?"

" Please"

" Fine"

Inuyasha got up on the bed and Kagome moved over so there was room for him. He laid down beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.(A/N: he's lying on the covers). Kagome snuggled up to his chest and sighed contently. In a few minutes Kagome was fast asleep. Inuyasha thought about moving but decided not to so he didn't wake Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi came up to check on Kagome 10 minutes later. She found the adorable scene of Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest both sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha woke up when he felt her hand brush his neck. He looked up at her and started to fidget.

" It's ok go back to sleep," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.

" But…uh," Inuyasha mumbled sleepily.

" I'm fine with it. Just go back to sleep."

Inuyasha stopped fidgeting and closed his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled then walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

When Kagome woke up an hour later her tummy wasn't feeling good and the fact that Inuyasha had his arms wrapped tightly around it wasn't helping. She squirmed a bit and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

" Inuyasha my tummy doesn't feel good. You're squeezing it to tight," Kagome mumbled.

" Oh sorry," Inuyasha said softly as he stopped squeezing her tummy and started gently rubbing it, " better?"

" Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled snuggling closer to him.

" Does your tummy feel pukey?"

" No. It just doesn't feel good."

" You sure?"

Kagome nodded.

" You positive?"

Kagome nodded the shook her head and scrambled to the washroom. She bent over the toilet and started puking violently. Inuyasha was by her side immediately. He started gently rubbing her back.

After she was finished Kagome wiped her mouth then snuggled into Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, " I don't feel good. My tummy doesn't feel good."

" Come on, let's get you back to bed," Inuyasha said softly.

" Ok"

Inuyasha picked her up as he stood up and carried her back to her room. He gently tucked her in then felt her forehead.

" I'll go get some Gravol for your tummy and a cool cloth for your head," Inuyasha said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Ok. Then will you come back and cuddle me?" Kagome asked quietly.

" Ok. Then I'll come back and cuddle you."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into her covers. Inuyasha planted one more kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs to get Kagome's medicine.

When he got downstairs he walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi doing dishes. He walked up beside her and she turned around.

" Oh hello. How was your nap?" Mrs. Higurashi asked smiling.

" It was ok," Inuyasha mumbled blushing.

" Is there something you need?"

Yeah Kagome needs some Gravol."

" Ok I'll get her some."

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the counter and grabbed the Gravol bottle then took a tablet out and handed it to Inuyasha.

" anything else you need?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Nope."

" Ok."

Inuyasha headed back up to Kagome. When he got to her room he could hear her sniffling. He walked over to the bed.

" What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" My t-tummy hurts," Kagome mumbled clenching her tummy.

" Do you want the hot water bottle?"

" I don't know I just want it to stop."

" How about you take your Gravol and I'll get you a cool cloth the snuggle up beside you and rub your tummy."

" Ok."

Inuyasha handed Kagome the Gravol then helped her sit up. She grabbed the water bottle off her nightstand and opened it then popped the Gravol into her mouth and swallowed it with a sip. Inuyasha helped her lie down again then grabbed the cloth off her nightstand and headed for the washroom. He dampened it then rung it out and brought it back for Kagome.

When he got back to Kagome's room he planted a soft kiss on her forehead then covered it with the cloth and crawled in beside her. Kagome snuggled in to him as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her tummy.

" How's that?" He asked softly.

" Perfect," Kagome mumbled sleepily.

" Good. You fall asleep, K"

Kagome nodded before snuggling a little closer and falling asleep.

When Mrs. Higurashi came in to check on them 10 min later Inuyasha had just stopped rubbing Kagome's tummy and was just cuddling her . She smiled at the adorable scene before walking over to feel Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha looked up at her.

" Kagome's fever has gone down a bit," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" well at least that's getting better," Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome when she moved, " She's got an upset stomach and cramps again,"

" Aw. I'll heat up the hot water bottle for when she wakes up."

" Ok. I think it's in the bathroom."

" Ok if it isn't I'll come back."

" K"

Mrs. Higurashi headed for the washroom to get the Hot water bottle.

Kagome started to fidget and mumble in her sleep. Inuyasha started rubbing her tummy again and gently kissed her forehead. She immediately calmed down and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

When Kagome woke up half an hour later she was feeling better but her cramps were worse.

" Inuyasha my tummy hurts," Kagome mumbled Into Inuyasha's chest.

" I think your mom has the hot water bottle ready downstairs. I'll go get it," Inuyasha said softly sitting up.

" No, I want you to stay,"

" How about you come with me and maybe we can get you something to eat."

" Ok"

Inuyasha got off the bed then gently picked Kagome up and headed for the door.

When they got downstairs they found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen with the kettle on. She heard them walk in and turned around.

" Mamma, My tummy hurts," Kagome mumbled leaning toward her.

Inuyasha let Kagome down so he was standing in front of her mom. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around Kagome and gently rubbed her back.

" It's ok sweetie. The hot water bottle is almost ready," Mrs. Higurashi said softly, " then you can snuggle up with Inuyasha and go back to sleep."

" Ok"

Mrs. Higurashi released her daughter when the kettle started whistling and went to fill the hot water bottle. Inuyasha gently scooped Kagome up and kissed her forehead.

" You wanna go to your room or into the living room?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" I don't know," Kagome mumbled.

" Ok let's go sit on the couch while your mom gets the hot water bottle ready"

" Ok"

Inuyasha carried Kagome into the living room and sat down on the couch. He crossed his legs and gently set Kagome in his lap. She snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

" Inuyasha, my head's starting to hurt," Kagome mumbled sleepily.

" You want something for it?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome shook her head softly.

" Ok then you try to sleep and I'll rub your back,"

" Ok"

Kagome snuggled closer and Inuyasha started gently rubbing her back. Kagome signed contently and snuggled closer.

When Mrs. Higurashi came in 5 minutes later Kagome was asleep. She smiled at her daughter the looked at Inuyasha.

" I'll wake her up," Inuyasha said softly, " She doesn't like having the hot water bottle just put on her stomach, it startles her."

" Ok," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

Inuyasha gently moved his arm and Kagome woke up.

" Huh?" Kagome mumbled sleepily.

Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha the hot water bottle.

" Hot water bottle," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome nodded and snuggled up to his chest. Inuyasha placed the hot water bottle on her stomach then wrapped his arms around her.

" You want something to eat?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" I don't know," Kagome mumbled.

" How about some soup?"

" Sleep,"

Kagome closed her eyes and curled into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha got the message. He smiled.

" I'm gonna put Kagome to bed and when she wakes up we can try to get her to eat something," Inuyasha said looking at Mrs. Higurashi.

" Ok"

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms and headed upstairs. When he got to her room he walked over to her bed and gently laid Kagome down on her bed tucking her in.

" Cuddle?" Kagome mumbled.

" Ok"

Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and lied down beside Kagome wrapping his arms around her. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly, snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha ended up falling asleep too.

About an hour later Inuyasha woke up to Kagome's sniffles. He looked at Kagome and noticed she'd wiggled out of his hold. He wrapped his arms around her again and started rubbing her back.

" What's wrong," Inuyasha asked softly.

" My tummy hurts really bad," Kagome sniffled.

" Where's the hot water bottle?"

" I don't know."

Inuyasha looked around and spotted the hot water bottle on the floor.

" I see it," Inuyasha said softly as he got up and grabbed it.

He brought it over to the bed and gently rolled Kagome over then placed it on her stomach.

" Better?"

Kagome nodded.

" You hungry?"

Kagome nodded.

" Want soup?"

Kagome nodded again.

" Ok"

Inuyasha gently scooped Kagome up and headed for the kitchen.

When they got down stairs Mrs. Higurashi was going on a cleaning spree. She heard them come down and stopped her rampage for a second.

" Kagome's hungry," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome nodded.

" Ok. Inuyasha why don't you go into the living room and Kagome and you can watch a movie,"

" Ok," Inuyasha said heading into the living room.

" Do you wanna watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.(A/N: Inuyasha has been around Kagome's time so much he knows what movies are)

" Ok I'll put one on," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha let her down and she walked over to the T.V. . She grabbed one of her favorite movies and popped it into the VCR then went over to Inuyasha, who was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, and crawled into his lap.

" What are we watching?" Inuyasha asked softly.

" Sailor Moon R the movie," Kagome mumbled.

" Ok."

They started watching the movie and not more then 5 minutes in Kagome was asleep again. Inuyasha turned the VCR off then laid down with Kagome on the couch. He decided a nap would do him some good and fell asleep cuddled up with Kagome.

When Mrs. Higurashi came in 5 minutes later she found then asleep all snuggled up. She walked over and put the soup she had down before walking over and gently rubbed Inuyasha's ear. He woke up and looked at her.

" Waked Kagome up so she can eat her soup please," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" Ok," Inuyasha said gently shaking Kagome.

" Huh?" Kagome mumbled sleepily.

" Soup," Inuyasha said softly.

Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up and she rubbed her eyes and yawned then picked up the bowl of soup sitting on the coffee table and sipped at it a few times. Mrs. Higurashi gently placed a hand on her daughters forehead.

" I think your fever's gone," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

" Let's hope it stays gone," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome finish her soup.

" I'm felling better but I'm still really tired," Kagome mumbled leaning on Inuyasha.

" Your body's just recuperating after fighting what ever you had," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

" Tired," Kagome mumbled closing her eyes.

" Naptime again?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded.

" Bed or here?"

" Bed"

" Ok," Inuyasha said picking her up as he stood up, " I'm gonna take Kagome up and put her to bed."

" Ok," Mrs. Higurashi said as she picked up Kagome's bowl and turned towards the kitchen.

Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room and laid her in bed then snuggled up beside her to finish their nap.

Inuyasha woke up a while later to Kagome fidgeting and mumbling in her sleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. Kagome, feeling Inuyasha's arms around her, calmed down a little. She mumbled tummy and Inuyasha got the picture. He pulled her a little closer then started rubbing her tummy. Kagome clamed right down then snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and fell back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
